Transition
by Midget
Summary: The day after the final battle in space plans are made. Quatre and Trowa during a moment of peace.


Title: Transition  
Author: Midget  
Fandom: Gundam Wing

Rating: K  
Pairing/Character(s): Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy  
Word count: 864  
Summary: The day after the final battle in space plans are made.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters are the property of Sunrise, Bandai, and other affiliated companies. This work of fiction was created solely for entertainment. No profit was made.

----------------------

"He wondered if he had ever cared before."

Quatre's voice is whisper soft in the stillness of a Sunday afternoon. Trowa watched him silently as he caressed his violin. He knew from experience that the best thing to do right now was to keep quiet. Quatre would come to his point, sooner or later. Several minutes went by, but he did nothing to break the silence.

"He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to," Quatre added finally. A faint smile touched his lips. "Can you blame him?"

"No."

Quatre looked up with a full smile, his eyes tender with gratitude. "That's right, you traveled with him for a time, also. You know what he was like."

"Yes," Trowa agreed. _And I noticed the difference in him when my memory returned_. The words don't need to be said. Quatre had a way of knowing these things.

A soft little sound emanated from Quatre's throat, somewhere between a hum and a purr. He lifted his violin into position. His eyes drifted closed as he played a song Trowa had never heard. The tone was neither happy nor sad, but it left him feeling peaceful. There was no silent invitation to join him this time, but Trowa didn't mind. This song wasn't for him, anyway. He could add nothing to it.

The intercom buzzed. Sally Po's voice came through with amazing clarity, as did her exasperation. "Quatre, I need your help. Heero refuses to stay in bed. He keeps insisting that there are things to do."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Quatre assured her. He smiled his thanks to Trowa as he handed him his instrument.

Trowa set the violin on the nearby dresser as Quatre carefully got off his bed. The smaller boy moved carefully, trying not to jar his injured arm. A faint smile crossed his face as he picked up the robe on the chair beside his bed. His eyes un-focus as he stares at it, as if he is seeing something else entirely.

"He gave this to me, the second night we were in the Sanq Kingdom," Quatre murmured. "We had no extra clothing, only the uniforms provided for us and a set of sleepwear Noin came up with from somewhere. I was … uncomfortable roaming around at night in just pajamas. I mentioned it to him on the way to breakfast and that night I found it on my bed."

"He was probably grateful for the task," Trowa said.

Quatre laughed as he pulled the robe on. "You sound just like him sometimes."

Trowa nodded as he walked over to the door. There were similarities between himself and Heero. Neither had their own name, just the code name they were given. They were not outgoing like Duo or as kind as Quatre. Their motivation during this war had nothing to do with their own personal code of justice. And now that it was over, they both had to figure out where to go from here.

"He meant it, you know, when he said he'd like you to come with us," Quatre announced as he exited the room. "I meant it when I agreed."

"Catherine expects me back at the circus," Trowa replied. He automatically adjusted his pace to Quatre's. "But I don't need to join them for another month."

"Great. You can help me," Quatre said. He beamed at his taller friend as they neared the end of the hall.

"Help you with what?" Trowa asked.

"Keeping him in bed," Quatre answered as he gestured to a door that opened.

There wasn't even a twitch to indicate surprise in Trowa's features as Heero Yuy stumbled out of his room. On one arm was the plastic tape used to hold an IV needle in place. His eyes were bloodshot and his knees threatened to buckle. He frowned faintly as he stepped forward.

"I thought we had this conversation," Trowa said quietly as he pulled Heero's arm around his neck. "Take better care of your body."

"Sorry."

Heero's voice is deeper than usual, an indication of his pain. Trowa shook his head.

"Heero, you have to listen to him," Quatre informed him. He hurried to the bed and straightened out the sheets. "I don't like it, either, but you have to rest. Rest will help you heal. The sooner you heal, the sooner we'll be out of here. And Trowa has agreed to come with us."

Heero caught his eye as he settled back into bed. Trowa nodded. He was oddly touched by the relief in Heero's eyes. To his right Quatre wore a smug smile. It was almost unsettling.

"So, when do we leave?" Heero asked.

Quatre looked worried. A recovering Heero was going to be a nightmare for the other boy. He would have his business and his family to take care of. And every day would be a battle with Heero. Trowa knew from experience.

"Not until you're well enough to get to the shuttle bay on your own," Trowa answered. His eyes narrowed as they met Heero's defiant gaze. A faint smile graced his lips as the other acknowledged defeat with a scowl. This round was his.


End file.
